


and the angels still sang

by eversall



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: For reasons, M/M, also a valentine's day fic, and.....ring pops, rewrite of the 2x07 bar scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversall/pseuds/eversall
Summary: For one second, it looks like Simon’s advice has gotten through to Jace. His eyes widen, and something akin to anguish passes over his features, before the moment is gone and the mask slams firmly back into place. Simon mentally groans and considers slamming Jace’s head into the bar table; maybe brute strength will knock this out of him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> mm. what up what up. watched the episode, wasn't super impressed by most of it, for various reasons. (but absolutely LOVED maia. she is beautiful, strong, and so fucking graceful. seriously the highlight of 2x07 for me.) anyway the bar scene was funny and all, and i can genuinely appreciate the jokes in it, but the whole thing made me lowkey uncomfortable and sad for the advice jace gave simon. i know it's probably because jace is going through some emotional things, but...i wanted to make it better. that's what fanfic is for, right?? and thus this quick drabble was born  
> also it kinda fits for valentine's day, and jimon week day 2, so there's that.

“No date?” Jace asks, sliding onto the stool next to Simon, his face glued to his phone. “Notice I’m only asking that to be polite, I could have guessed you wouldn’t have a date for Valentine’s Day.” Simon frowns. On the other end of the bar, Maia glances at him and mouths _go for it_. Simon mimes a cutting motion across his neck back at her, translating roughly to _I could die if I do that_.

Maia is under the impression that Simon should do something about his ill-advised crush on Jace, but Maia also believes that Simon’s _charming_ , so. Is she biased? Possibly.

“Too many dates?” Simon asks, gesturing to the group of girls in the corner. They’re smiling and fluttering their lashes at Jace, and Jace grins. Simon’s heart sinks.

“There’s no such thing as too many dates.” He says, his lips lifting into a smirk. Simon glances away, but something about Jace’s face has him glancing back. There’s an unnatural tightness around his eyes that isn’t usually there, and he’s projecting an aura of cold indifference which isn’t actually all that typical of him. For all his faults, Jace cares about things, and is usually…warmer.

“You okay, dude?” Simon asks, concerned. Jace rolls his eyes.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He asks. Simon gestures at his general appearance.

“You seem a little tense.”

“That’s because your werewolf friend refuses to serve me drinks.”

“This ‘werewolf friend’ has ears.” Maia says, sauntering over and depositing a glass in front of Simon. “Ask nicely, Shadowhunter.”

“Four shots of tequila.” Jace says. “I’m always nice.” Simon snorts into his drink at that.

“Right.” He says, grinning at Maia. Jace makes a displeased noise.

“ _Nice_ doesn’t get you laid, Lewis.” Jace tells him as Maia moves off. Simon glances at him, and sighs.

“Somehow,” he says, slouching back against the bar, “you’re getting laid and you _still_ look sad. Are you having trouble getting it up?” Simon asks innocently, pleased to have the upper hand in their conversation for _once_. Jace looks at him in astonishment.

“Did you just insinuate that I can’t satisfy a girl? What am I, you?” Jace replies, affronted.

“It feels like you’re avoiding the topic. You don’t seem okay.” Simon says, instead of taking the bait. Jace’s eyes harden, and he stands up. “Look, Alec told me Aldertree forced you out – “

“Alec told you?” Jace hisses, glaring.

“Alec told Magnus, and Magnus told me.” Simon glances around, before he lowers his voice and continues. “I get it, you know, what it feels like when your purpose is taken away from you and you’re left floating but Jace, come on. You don’t stop being a Shadowhunter because _Aldertree_ says so. It’s a part of you.”

For one second, it looks like Simon’s advice has gotten through to Jace. His eyes widen, and something akin to anguish passes over his features, before the moment is gone and the mask slams firmly back into place. Simon mentally groans and considers slamming Jace’s _head_ into the bar table; maybe brute strength will knock this out of him?

“You don’t know anything, so stay out of it.” Jace snarls, grabbing his drinks and leaving Simon alone at the bar. Simon watches him go back to the table of girls, sliding effortlessly into a chair and trailing his fingers up a girl’s arms, and he sighs and turns back in his chair. Maia walks over again, shaking a drink as she smiles sympathetically.

“He’s kind of an asshole.” Maia says. “I still don’t see what _you_ see him.” Simon groans.

“Something I’m not sure still exists in him.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

.

It’s nearly dawn, and Simon’s just said goodbye to Maia when the door to his boathouse creaks open. He whirls around, grabbing the first thing he can get a hand on and brandishing it like a weapon.

“A…frying pan?” Jace asks, his hands up as he steps out of the shadows. “You can’t cook, and you can’t even eat.” Simon shrugs and places the pan back down.

“You startled me.” He defends himself. “What are you doing here?”

“I, uh.” Jace glances briefly at the door, looking like he’s considering how fast he can run away, before he steels his features and steps forward to throw something at Simon. Simon catches it, frowning down at the bright blue packaging of a…a _Ring Pop_?

“Of _all_ the possible ways I imagined this conversation going, this was not one of them.” Simon mutters, staring down at the most bizarre thing he’s ever received. “Why do I have a Ring Pop?”

“I couldn’t go through with it. With the girls.” Jace admits, crossing his arms and widening his stance. Simon’s seen that look before; it’s what Jace does when he’s preparing himself for something difficult. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what you said.”

“I meant it, Jace.” Simon replies instantly, concern washing over him. “I know what it’s like to go down a self-destructive path, and you don’t need to make that same mistake.”

“It’s not just that.” Jace shakes his head. “I mean, yeah, I hate what Aldertree did to me. It’s fucked up the one good thing I had going, being a Shadowhunter.”

“You’re still – “

“A Shadowhunter. Yeah.” Jace shifts his weight from one foot to the other, looking intently at Simon. “I wanted to say…thanks. I – you didn’t have to care so much.” Simon shrugs, smiling as he tosses the Ring Pop from one hand to the other.

“Well, I did.” He says cheerfully, his heart aching at how much Jace is opening up to him, how vulnerable he’s willing to be. “I think this Ring Pop is enough of a thank you, though. The idea that you went out and bought this is honestly great all on its own, even if I can’t eat it.” Jace is still staring intently at him, the softness back in his eyes. “You alright now?”

Jace opens his mouth, about to say something, when his phone rings. He frowns and takes it out, reading something before shoving it back in his pocket and looking up apologetically.

“I have to go.” He tells Simon. “The Institute’s still trying to make sense of the Iron Sisters mess and I…I should be there.” Simon yawns.

“Don’t let me stop you.” He tells Jace. “It’s time for bed for me anyway.” Jace nods, turning to move away before pausing, one hand resting on the sliding warehouse door. Simon is about to ask him what’s wrong, when –

Jace turns around and strides forward so fast Simon almost misses it, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Simon’s lips. Simon lets out a confused whimper, the light pressure of Jace’s mouth driving him just crazy enough to want more, but Jace pulls away and looks at him, his eyes searching for something.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Simon.” He murmurs softly. “I’m going to assume that you accepting that Ring Pop was you agreeing to be my valentine.” Simon blinks in astonishment, scrambling to come up with a response, but Jace is already fleeing, the door clanging shut behind him as he speeds off.

“It’s not Valentine’s Day anymore!” Simon yells feebly, bringing a hand up absently to trace his lips. “I – what just happened?” He glares at the Ring Pop.

Fucking Ring Pop.

Fucking _Shadowhunters_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me on [ tumblr ](http://eversall.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
